


The Dragon's Truth

by Starseeker300



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: F/M, Manaketes (Fire Emblem), Minor Eliwood/Ninian (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starseeker300/pseuds/Starseeker300
Summary: When standing before Jahn at the final battle, Roy tries to prove to him that Dragons and Humans can live in harmony, with himself as proof.
Relationships: Lilina/Roy (Fire Emblem), Ninian & Roy (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 10





	The Dragon's Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Future Beckons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020106) by [Blazing_Awakening2411](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazing_Awakening2411/pseuds/Blazing_Awakening2411). 



> My first fic that I've posted ever, woohoo! Hope you all like it.

Roy could hardly believe that this war was almost over. These past months had been quiet taxing on the boy. But he had dutifully stepped up to the plate and became Lycia's youngest general ever at 15. But he knew he couldn't have done it alone. He had help for many: Sir Marcus, Sir Merlinus, Lady Guinevere, Lady Cecilia. But, most importantly, was Lilina. He felt a special way about her, and when he had told her how he felt, she had reciprocated. It had been one of the happiest moments in his life so far. But still he was afraid of telling her the truth even though he knew it was silly. The truth of who he was and his relation to their current foes. He clutched a stone in his hand tightly. He had had this stone for as long as he could remember, and he knew its purpose, to unleash his latent draconic power. His thoughts of self doubt were soon brought to a halt by Lillina approaching him.

"Roy! There you are. I know that look, you're doubting yourself again", Lillina said.

"I'm sorry, I know I should be resting up for the final battle tomorrow, but I've just had something on my mind..." Roy trailed off.

"Oh, and what is it?" Lillina asked Quizzically.

"OK but promise not to laugh, or freak out", Roy requested.

"I promise, cross my heart" Lillina promised.

"Alright", Roy stated,"Would you still love me, if I was a ..." Roy hesitated for a moment "a Dragon?".

"I don't know what brought this about, but you'd still be you either way, so of course I'd love you even if you were a dragon, Roy. It wouldn't matter, because you have a sacrificial love for others."

"Thank you Lillina. I needed this" Roy said with a bit more confidence.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...and that is the truth about the Scouring, child of man. And why our kinds can never coexist." Jahn explained, "The gap between us can never be filled."

"That's not true!" Roy exclaimed."There is a place in the desert where Dragon and Human live together in peace and work together in common advancement of knowledge."

"Pah", Jahn scoffed, "More lies, such a place could never exist, what are you going to tell me next, that the denizens of such a place had children together, at best such a thought is naivety if not deliberate trickery"

"No but it is", Roy countered,"and I can prove it."

Roy looked back at Lillina after he said this and saw the realization set into her face. But then she gave him a supportive nod.

"I've had enough of your lies, child of man. something so preposterous cannot be. Have at You!" Jahn roared.

He then grabbed his dragonstone and transformed into a firedragon before charging at Roy. Roy was internally sorrowful that he could not convince the ancient fire dragon of the truth but he had a duty to fulfill, and fulfill it he shall. He reached inside his clothes into a secret pocket containing his stone and clutched it hard. And just like second nature he transformed into an Ice Dragon to meet Jahn in battle. He knew most certainly his companions will be shocked and that there will be many questions, but those will be for another time. Now he felt happy to be like this, he hadn't been able to transform since he was a child. His thoughts were interrupted when jahn slammed into him.

"What trickery is this!" Yelled Jahn.

"It is no trick, only the truth" Roy bellowed back, "My father is a human, and my mother was a dragon. I am a child of two worlds you thought irreconcilable"

"If not then how do I stand before you as I am?" was Roy's reply.

As a dragon with heightened senses Jahn could tell that this was no trick of magic. But this called into question all his world views; he couldn't comprehend what stood before him. He couldn't accept that he might be wrong.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Roy!", Ninian called out to her son." Come here, i have a birthday present for you!"

"A pwesent!, yeah, thank you mommy!" the toddler exclaimed , his face lighting up.

"Yes, now close your eyes, no peeking", Nininian pulled something out of her robes, "Hold out your hands dear", Roy obliged and Ninian placed her dragonstone in the child's hands. "now open them."

"Oh! A pwetty stone!" Roy beamed.

"Now, my little lion, this is a very special stone. It's a secret why it's so special but you will know one day."

"no tell me now mommy" Roy pouted.

"hehe, im sorry my little lion, but I can't tell you know, I'll tell you when you are older."

"Pinky pwomise?" Roy asked

"Pinky promise", Ninian smiled warmly, and held out her pinky to her son. "*cough* *cough*"

"Awe you alwight mommy?"Roy asked.

"Yes, I'm fine my little lion" and then she shook his pinky. "Now go run along and play with the other children."

at this Roy scampered off to were Lilina, Wolt and some of the other children were playing, after which Eliwood came up to Ninian concerned

"Ninian, are you sure you'll be fine?, your condition has deteriorated to the point that the children are noticing." Eliwood asked, very much concerned.

"thank you for your concern, but i'll be fine", Ninian lied, giving her husband a peck on the cheek.

Ninian was always a delicate flower. The wrong amount of sunlight or water, and she would wilt. But this time was just a little too much, and wilt she did.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How convenient that your mother isn't alive to back you up. And where is your father?" Jahn spat.

"fighting off illness, he is back in my home" Roy replied flatly.

"just as i thought you spin a web of lies! I've had enough, now die pretender!" Jahn launched himself at Roy again.

But this time Roy was ready. Roy grabbed the Older dragon and grappled him to the ground. 

"I'm sorry things have to be this way, but you refuse to be convinced and I won't let you kill the thousands of people on Elibe" Roy said to Jahn sorrowfully

"Now everyone, hit him while I am able to hold him down" Roy cried out to his companions

Lillina was the first to respond, blasting Jahn with Forblaze shortly followed by their other allies.

The ancient Dragon known as Jahn's last words were not a pearl of wisdom, but a grating, flurry of grains of rage .  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What a waste of wisdom!" declared Lillina, "he could have taught us many things about the days before the scouring"

"Yeah" agreed Roy, "it is regrettable, but we must move forward, .... together"

"Oh, we still have to defeat Iduun.", replied Lillina

"Actually, I was just thinking about Iduun", Roy said sheepishly.

"Oh", Lillina blushed, "Roy!, you're such a dork!" 

Roy and Lillina held hands and walked through the door to one last challenge before a brighter future.


End file.
